Forget? I Think NO
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Akabane Karma si jenius andalan kelas E yang memperolah peringkat satu seperti mengedipkan mata sangat mustahil untuk melupakan sesuatu, tapi tetap saja Karma manusia biasa kan dan dia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting tapi apa?


Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam cerita milik **©Matsui Yusei, **Author hanya pinjam nama dan semua alur dalam cerita milik sendiri

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T (17)

Summary

Bahkan orang yang sangat kau inginkan untuk mengingatnya, malah melupakannya. Bagi kebanyakan orang mungkin ini adalah hal yang biasa atau malah mereka menganggap ini semua tidak penting. Bukan mengharapkan tentang apa yang akan diberi. Tapi, bagaimana jika dia masih berharap ada yang mengingatnya.

**Etsuko Ai**

"Pokoknya saat malam pergantian tahun kita semua ada disini. Kita rayakan sama-sama oke?"

Itu hanya usulan gadis berambut pirang, Nakamura Rio. Sebentar lagi bulan desember akan berakhir, mereka baru saja merayakan ulang tahun Karma sekalian merayakan malam natal. Dan sekarang di malam tahun baru nanti mereka ingin merayakan tahun baru bersama dan sekalian merayakan ulang tahun Ritsu.

"Jadi minna bagaimana?" tanya Isogai.

Semuanya saling pandang dan berbisik satu sama lain. Sebenarnya yang menjadi dilema mereka adalah momen tahun baru mereka biasanya dihabiskan dengan berkumpul bersama keluarga. Tetapi mereka juga ingin sekali-kali menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Isogai-kun, mungkin kurasa ada baiknya kalau memang mereka keberatan juga tidak apa-apa untuk tidak hadir" Nagisa mengutarakan pendapatnya setelah mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya penuh dengan dilema.

"Hm wakatta, Minna kalau memang kalian ada acara kalian bisa tidak datang tapi aku harap kita semua bisa berkumpul dengan lengkap" ucap Isogai dengan senyum tampannya.

"Ahhh… kalau ada yang tidak hadir pasti kurang seru" keluh Rio, sementara Nagisa yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

Beda kelas E, beda pula dengan kelas unggulan SMP Kunugigaoka. Kelas E yang sibuk dengan acara apa saja yang akan mereka tunjukkan di malam pergantian tahun maka di kelas A dengan murid-murid unggulan bahkan tidak akan pernah terpikir untuk melakukan hal-hal yang mereka anggap konyol dan kekanakan. Karena di dalam otak mereka hanya belajar dan tetap mempertahankan ranking mereka agar tidak terasing di kelas E. intinya menurut mereka malam apapun itu mereka tetap harus belajar, belajar, dan belajar.

"Karma ada apa?" bingung Nagisa melihat teman merahnya dari tadi memegang dagu seakan berpikir.

"Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu tapi apa?" bingung Karma dan menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

"Ehh… ano mungkin sambil berjalan perlahan kau akan mengingatnya kembali"

"Aish aku bahkan tidak punya petunjuk. Kira-kira apa yang kulupakan" gumam Karma sambil mengacak-acak helai merahnya.

**Etsuko Ai**

Asano hanya bisa menatap mobil warna hitam yang berlalu menjauh dari rumahnya. Pemuda beriris violet dengan tatapan dingin itu hanya memandang tanpa expresi lewat gorden kamarnya. Setelah mobil hitam tersebut benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya Asano kembali duduk di meja belajarnya.

Dia harus mempertahankan rankingnya, jangan sampai karena dia kalah di UTS kemarin dengan menduduki peringkat kedua. Dikalahkan si merah dari kelas E saja sudah menghancurkan harga dirinya ditambah dengan tatapan kepala sekolah yang dia panggil Ayah. Mengingat itu semua membuat Asano melempar buku-buku dimejanya.

Pukul 4

Mungkin Asano bisa mengerjakan soal-soal setelah berjalan-jalan sebentar menghirup udara segar. Asano mengambil coat biru mudanya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari rumah karena udara juga sangat dingin.

25 menit waktu berlalu sejak Asano meninggalkan rumahnya dan sekarang dia menyesali kepergiannya. Asano hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, dia berjalan di tengah kota dan merasa menjadi manusia paling individualis di dunia. Untuk beberapa alasan dia memang tipe individu, bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah bisa melakukan semua hal hanya mengandalkan dirinya dan mendapat hasil yang sempurna. Lalu untuk apa dia merasa sendirian saat ini.

Haaahhh…

Bagaimanapun juga dia masih bocah yang akan menginjak usia 14 tahun, dia termasuk siswa termuda di angkatannya. Melihat bagaimana banyak orang yang bertemu dengannya berjalan-jalan dengan keluarga, teman, dan bahkan kekasih. Asano bahkan merasa tidak memiliki semuanya dia hidup dalam kesendirian. Jadi kalau untuk mengeluh saat ini, menurut Asano sudah sangat terlambat karena dia sudah terlalu terbiasa.

"Kita akan membuat barbeque malam ini" Kayano terus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama saat dia dihadapkan dengan berbagai daging segar dihadapannya. Mereka baru saja menguras isi dompet Koro Sensei.

Sementara disisi lain para lelaki seperti Maehara, Isogai, Nagisa, dan Karma sedang memilih camilan yang akan mereka makan untuk pesta nanti malam.

"Karma sepertinya ada yang mengganggumu" setelah Nagisa kali ini Isogai yang merasa aneh dengan expresi yang dibuat Karma.

"Memang ada"

"Katakan ! Mungkin kami bisa membantu" kini Maehara menatap bingung Karma yang hanya diam dan memperhatikan Isogai dan Maehara.

"Kurasa aku melupakan sesuatu"

"Bisa kau sebut ciri-cirinya?"

"Lupakan! Kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang penting" putus Karma.

Mereka bertiga saling memandang bingung dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Karma sendiri bilang untuk melupakannaya bukan?

Asano yang terbiasa hidup mandiri pastinya memiliki kemampuan untuk berbelanja dan memilih bahan makanan. Dia memang sosok sempurna tetapi nilai moral dan sopan santunnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan nilai akademiknya.

"Asano-kun"

Seharusnya dia tidak pergi belanja saat ini, tapi mengingat kulkasnya yang hanya terisi sekotak susu dan telur membuatnya mau tidak mau harus berbelanja. Tapi jadwal untuk bertemu langsung dengan anak kelas E termasuk dalam jawdal orang yang tidak ingin dia temui hari ini.

"Sendirian saja?" sapa Kayano.

"Memang kau harap aku membawa siapa? Ren?"

"Aish, kami hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu sendirian" kesal Rio

"Lalu, kalian mengharapkan aku datang dengan siapa?"

Tidak ada

Dua perempuan itu hanya saling berpandangan bingung. Mereka tahu kalau Asano paling dekat dalam artian dia paling sering berbicara bukan melakukan hal-hal diluar pelajaran seperti bermain mungkin dengan para _Five Virtuosos_ nya.

"Asano-kun mau ikut bergabung dengan kami?"

Rio langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar terlalu terkejut dengan ajakan Kayano untuk sang ketos SMP mereka. Dan juga murid nomer satu sebelum dikalahkan Karma. Bukan hanya Rio yang terkejut, Asano bahkan sampai menghentikan kegiatannya memilih paprika karena pertanyaan – ajakan dari Kayano.

"Kayano apa maksudmu? Ini pesta kelas kita kenapa kau mengajak orang lain?" bisik Rio, tapi tetap saja itu bisa di dengar Asano.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan kita mengundang Asano-kun, lagipula pesta kita pasti akan bertambah ramai"

"Ramai adegan pembunuhan dia dengan Karma begitu maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal yang membuang waktuku"

**Etsuko Ai**

Dia tahu

Asano tahu, dia memang orang lain. Untuk kelas E, kelasnya, bahkan mungkin dia juga orang lain di mata Ayahnya. Bukan tanpa alasan juga dia membenci kelas E dan seluruh isinya. Karena menurut Asano selama ini Ayahnya sangat perhatian dengan anak-anak kelas E. padahal dirinya sendiri tidak terlalu diperhatikan seperti itu mereka hanya bertemu di waktu sarapan dan sisanya?

Mereka hanya bertemu sebatas murid dan guru, atau ketua osis dan kepala sekolah. Hubungannya dengan Ayahnya hanya sebatas itu. Ibunya? Bahkan selama di kehidupannya dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Tapi setidaknya dia masih memiliki rasa terimakasih karena telah merasakan pengorbanan seorang Ibu.

Malam semakin larut

Asano memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah toko kue setelah melalui berbagai pertimbangan. Akhirnya Asano masuk ke salah satu toko kue yang sebentar lagi akan tutup.

"Sumimasen, tapi kue ini sudah di pesan"

Asano mendesah kecewa, dia baru saja memilih _cheesecake_ dengan cream _strawberry _tapi sepertinya dia kalah start.

"Tapi kami masih memiliki beberapa cupcake yang lucu"

Sebenarnya Asano tidak terlalu tertarik dengan cupcake dengan hiasan karakter kartun lucu. Ayolah, dia bukan anak-anak.

Kriiinngg..

"Permisi kami mau mengambil kue pesanan kami"

"Aku ambil semua"

Sambil menunggu pelayan membungkus kue-kue pesanannya, Asano menempelkan dagunya pada etalase.

"Konnichiwa Asano-kun"

Tolong siapa saja lempar Asano kemanapun.

Baru saja dia bertemu dengan anak-anak kelas E di supermarket dan sekarang dia bertemu mereka lagi di toko kue. Apa takdir sedang mempermainkannya.

"Konnichiwa"

Dan yang membuat Asano lebih jengkel ternyata kue incarannya sudah di pesan anak kelas E, yang membuat dia benar-benar kalah telak.

"Jadi Asano-kun apa kau tidak memiliki teman untuk diajak menghabiskan malam…"

"Anggap aku tidak pernah melihatmu Akabane" potong Asano dia sedang dalam kondisi malas berdebat dengan siapapun.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan. Terimakasih"

Asano langsung mengambil plastik berisi pesanannya dan langsung keluar dari toko tanpa memandang ke arah anak-anak kelas E.

"Nagisa sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kulupakan"

"Nani?"

"Hadiah. Ah aku lupa membeli hadiah"

Buru-buru Karma langsung keluar dari toko kue dan berlari ke seberang dimana ada pusat perbelanjaan. Dia masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk memilih hadiah yang akan dia berikan nanti.

**Etsuko Ai**

Malam ini seperti biasa, Asano memasak makan malam. Namun saat ini dia sedikit membuat banyak makanan. Bahkan Asano sudah menata _cupcake_nya dan dihiasi dengan lilin-lilin yang mengelilingi _cupcake _miliknya.

Gedung kelas E terlihat sangat meriah dengan lampu warna-warni dan diiringi dengan musik yang membuat mereka menari dan makanan yang tersedia di meja. Mereka saling berbagi tugas mulai menata meja, memasak, dan menyiapkan camilan-camilan untuk menyambut pergantian tahun baru.

Karma sendiri terlihat gelisah sambil terus melirik jam tangannya.

"Karma kau ada janji?" tanya Nagisa

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan acara ini"

"Tak apa kalau memang itu sangat penting"

"Apa menurutmu aku harus pergi?"

Nagisa memandang bingung Karma?

Kalau misalkan janji itu sangat penting seharusnya Karma tidak berada disini kan?.

"KARMA, NAGISA AYO KITA MENGHITUNG MUNDUR MALAM TAHUN BARUNYA" teriak Maehara.

**Etsuko Ai**

5

4

3

2

1

Happy Birthday to Me

Asano meniup lilin-lilin kecil yang menghiasi _cupcake_ nya, dihadapannya ada dua gelas jus jeruk, dan berbagai makanan. Dan sekarang seorang Asano Gakushuu berada di depan tempat penghormatan untuk ibunya.

Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan juga ulang tahun ibunya. Bahkan sampai saat ini Asano tidak mendapat pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari siapapun. Bahkan Ayahnya sekalipun yang saat ini entah berada dimana, Asano tidak peduli dengan urusan Ayahnya. Walaupun selama ini Asano selalu mengatakan bahwa ulang tahun adalah tindakan yang kekanakan tetapi Asano juga tidak mengelak kalau sekali saja dia ingin diucapkan kalimat selamat ulang tahun.

Bukan sekedar diberi hadiah di saat ulang tahunnya sudah terlewat sangat lama. Asano juga tidak ingin mencari tahu apa Ayahnya melupakan ulang tahunnya, karena Asano yakin Ayahnya pasti ingat. Mengingat ulang tahunnya dan mendiang istrinya berada di tanggal yang sama.

"Ne Kaa-san tahun inipun hanya ada kita berdua"

Asano tersenyum di depan foto Ibunya, tetapi meskipun dia tersenyum hatinya tetap sakit dan tanpa sadar Asano meneteskan air matanya. Hanya sekali saja, dia ingin merasakan ada orang yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

"AISH SIAL JAM BERAPA SEKARANG"

Karma berteriak kesal saat menyadari bahwa semalam dirinya ketiduran dan sekarang matahari sudah memancarkan sinarnya. Ditambah batteray ponselnya yang mati. Semalam dia terlalu terbawa suasana pesta dan melupakan janjinya. Bukan janji sebenarnya hanya saja Karma ingin bertemu.

Teman-temannya masih terlelap tidur, buru-buru Karma mengambil jaket hitamnya dan berlari keluar dari kelasnya menuruni bukit.

Karma ingin segera pergi menemui orang itu tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang belum mandi bahkan dia belum mencuci mukanya.

"Maaf Akabane-san tapi tuan muda sedang pergi dan kemungkinan kembali malam nanti"

Karma berjalan dengan kesal dari rumah orang itu, tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bahkan dia tidak memiliki petunjuk kemana orang itu pergi. Jadi karma memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya untuk mandi, dan menyiapkan kebutuhannya yang akan dia berikan malam nanti.

Pukul 23. 00

Terhitung sudah empat jam Karma berdiri di depan gerbang seseorang yang ingin dia temui pagi tadi. Tubuhnya sudah hampir membeku tapi orang yang ingin dia temui bahkan belum pulang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Karma tersenyum senang saat sosok berambut jingga itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Kau tidak ingin membawaku masuk? Aku mulai kedinginan disini"

"Kenapa tidak pulang"

"Aku menunggumu"

Asano memandang wajah Karma yang mulai memucat dan giginya yang bergemelatuk.

"Masuklah"

Mata jingga Karma terus menelisik seluruh ruang tamu yang berada di dalam kediaman Asano, terlalu biasa bahkan Karma tidak menemukan satupun foto keluarga maupun foto Asano yang terpajang. Hanya ada jam dinding yang menghias temboknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Asano baru saja kembali dari dapur dan menyiapkan segelas susu coklat panas untuk Karma. Sebenci apapun Asano pada sosok merah itu tapi dia masih memiliki belas kasihan.

"Boleh aku minum dulu, tenggorokanku rasanya kering"

Sopan santun Karma hanya sedikit lebih tinggi di atas Asano, jadi Karma bahkan tidak perlu meminta izin karena remaja bersurai merah itu sudah meminum minumannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Asano memandang Karma bingung, sepertinya terlalu lama diluar membuat otak Karma tidak bekerja karena membeku. Bukannya sudah ada jam dinding dan setahu Asano saat ini Karma masih memakai jam tangannya.

"Kurasa itu bukan pertanyaan Akabane"

"Sudah jawab saja"

Asano hanya menghela nafas kasar dan memandang jam tangan digital di tangan kirinya

"23. 50 kenapa?"

"Otounjube omodetou Asano Gakushuu"

Asano menatap bingung Karma yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah boneka berbentuk gurita berwarna kuning hampir seukuran Asano dari dalam tas yang dibawa Karma (tolong jangan tanya seberapa besar tasnya).

"Sebenarnya aku ingin datang kemarin tetapi…"

"Kau melupakannya bukan?"

"Presentase aku melupakannya memang 75% dan saat aku melihatmu di toko kue aku mengingatnya"

"Dan kau masih tidak datang"

"Aku sudah janji dengan mereka"

"Bahkan tidak mengirimiku pesan?"

"Sebegitu inginnya kah seorang Asano Gakushuu mendapat pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari rivalnya?" Karma tersenyum miring.

"Sebentar saja kita lupakan masalah rival. Dan kau terlambat"

"Ini masih pukul 23. 58 dan aku sangat yakin ini masih tanggal 1 Januari"

Asano hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengambil boneka gurita di tangan Karma

"Tapi aku senang, meskipun kau terlambat kau masih orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku"

"Hei, asal kau tahu. Tahun depan nanti aku akan jadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu saat malam pergantian tahun"

"Hontou? Saat ini saja kau melupakannya"

"Melupakan? Kurasa tidak karena saat aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun ini masih di tanggal satu januari bukan tanggal dua"

"Usahakan tahun depan kau mengucapkan di saat yang tepat"

"Pasti"

**END**

Entah sejak kapan saya terakhir nulis ff dan pastinya itu udah lama banget. ***bow* **dan harusnya ff ini juga dipublish ditahun baru 2017 atau 2018 ya saya lupa yang jelas udah lama banget dan dengan PD nya saya publish di tahun ini.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2020 WISH ALL GOOD LUCK, GOOD YEAR FOR ALL OF US AND GOD BLESS US**


End file.
